


Something More At Stake

by Krisaliachan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, French Japan!au, improper use of French nursery rhymes, oc/canon couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/pseuds/Krisaliachan
Summary: “Shh. Shh. If you moan like that, we’ll get caught.”[It's dangerous to do what they're doing right now. But Akira loves it anyway.]





	Something More At Stake

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic was born as an answer to a prompt ask sent to my roleplay blog, so don't worry if it doesn't make any sense. It's just some harmless canon/oc fun!]  
> Before we begin! This one is a sort-of au, where the premise is contemporary Japan meets with the artistic splendor of early 20th century!Paris. [It sounded cool in my mind, I swear…] Cue the abundance of French terms, Yusuke [or Renard] being the resident Alphonse Mucha, Akira being even more extra than usual, Krisalia wearing exquisite dresses in royal blue and the improper use of nursery rhymes to hint at attempted homicide. Yeah, blame Kaori Yuki for this one. Enjoy the ride!

[ _To Bly_ ]

 

Ryuji and Yusuke are going to be sorely mad at him, he knows it. He was supposed to have crossed the Shibuya _arrondissement_ and be back at the hideout one hour ago, at the very least.

Instead, Akira [or _Arsène_ , the stage name that he so proudly chose for himself at the beginning of his phantom thief career] is still dilly-dallying in the tiny flowershop where he has landed [well, the word he’s looking for is _crashed_ : but it’s not his fault if the glass roof was frail and battered, to begin with], greedily stealing kiss after kiss from the tender lips of a certain _mademoiselle_ who, only one in all of Tokyo Gendarmerie, can tail him to the Earth’s end while wearing those elegant heeled boots tinted in royal blue.  
Krisalia Kinomiya, _la belle limier de Shibuya._

“A-Arsène, w-we can’t…”

“Oh, but we can and we shall do it, _ma chère._ You still remember the wonderful night we had on the Tokyo Tower, do you?” he asks to his chaser, almost breathless, tenderly cupping her cheek with the left hand. Akira registers her surprised expression with a satisfied grin: after all, his right hand is currently buried deep in her trembling thighs, two fingers sliding in and out of her soaked hole with ease. The faint scent of her juices mixes so well with the sweet smell of flowers that the masked thief can’t get enough of it.

“How could I forget it? **_Ah_ ,** please, _mon amour_ , deeper- but, if Goro succeeds in arresting  you tonight, he’ll-” and then her voice is lost in a sea of wanton moans when his lover hits the farthest spot that his fingers can reach. The purple-haired woman’s eyes roll heavenward, her lips forming a perfect _o_ and legs spread wide on the golden-lacquered cashier desk she’s sitting on. Bright purple locks shake with each thrust forward she does; not even the puffy petticoat she wears underneath the skirt, now held high in Krisalia’s left hand, can hide the lecherous display to his ravenous gaze. It’s the most obscene blooming Akira has ever witnessed, and he loves any minute of it.  
But Akira isn’t fool enough to dismiss so quickly her lover’s fears about his wellbeing. Yes, there’s a threat to his freedom and, possibly, his life too: this threat bears the name of Goro Akechi, the _beau_ to Krisalia’s _belle_ , who has seemingly devoted his life to the day he’ll catch _Arséne_ red-handed. If he was any other detective, Akira couldn’t care less about the cocky proclaims the so-called _Detective Prince_ made on the major tv shows [Yusuke was damn right when he said that the brunet treated all of the media as his vanity mirror: he handed out smiles like candies while out in public, but none of them felt genuine].  
However, in the light of certain… _recent discoveries_ made with Krisalia’s help, Goro now came off as a much nastier character to deal with.  
[But, all in all, dealing with Shido’s personal hitman means getting closer to Shido. Akira has no shame in admitting he’s still a young vindictive man, and if chance arises to push Eggman and his lap dog off of their high horse… well, _Arsène_ would happily provide the push.]  
That’s why the masked thief has to keep in check his pretty detective’s voice, now that the sound of approaching footsteps echoes in the covered gallery.

“Shh. Shh. If you moan like that, we’ll get caught.” he murmurs, before popping in his mouth the fingers he has used to torment his lover until now. Akira basks in the vague citrusy flavor which drips from his gloved hand, licking away every little drop until none remains. She smiles back at him, seemingly hypnotized by his dirty little show, and pulls him closer. Oh, how she’s fast to wrap her arms and legs around him, hips rolling so sweetly against each other…

“It came from here, right? A woman’s voice.”

Goro. _Merde. That pompous fucker never leaves us alone when we need it most._

“Weren’t we looking for Arsène, detective Akechi?”

A male officer, bored out of his skull.

“Of course we are still looking for Arsène, Kariya, but the detective Kinomiya was on his tracks! It’s possible that she has cornered him somewhere and needs backup!”

A female one, very eager to do her job, if the sharp gun cock noises are of any indication. She scoffs when the other stifles a laughter.

“Yeeeaaah, sure Uzuki-chan. I bet that Kri-chan _really_ needs _backup_ , now that she’s probably in the arms of the criminal she’s been lusting after since last January-”

“Enough, you two. Split and go check the two entrances, I’ll cover this area.”

_He’s approaching._

Akira is fast to roll over the countertop and duck behind it, even with Krisalia firmly wrapped around him. She’s a good girl, though: not a sound escapes from her lips when they hit the cold floor, right when the light of a flashlight shines through the stained glass door. He’d love to reward the amber-eyed woman underneath him with a kiss, perhaps a few teasing thrusts [his cock is still trapped in his trousers, and Akira would give up on every treasure he and his comrades have stolen until now for being back in the comfort of his bedroom, stark naked and free to love his Treasure the way she likes it best], but the creak of the door being swung open and the sharp clicks of leather shoes entering in the small establishment catch his attention. He can feel the hair on the back of his head stand up like quills.

“You’re here, detective Kinomiya? Answer me.”

Silence, and then a chuckle.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be shy and ignore my calls for you, Krisalia… I’ve even sent officer Kariya and officer Yashiro away, so that they won’t see you in your… current state. It was quite the chase, wasn’t that? You must be sweating bullets by now, am I correct? And that would be a little unbecoming for someone who’s dubbed as _la belle limiere_ , don’t you agree? A lady like you should always look prim and proper…”

Goro’s voice comes off as soft, but his tone is a little too on the nose for Akira’s liking: and the way Krisalia’s amber gaze hardens speaks volumes about how she must feel right now, being chided for doing her job.  
[And it breaks his heart a little.]

“You should really listen to my advices, _mon alouette_. Answer me back.”

_Je te plumerai la tête._

Krisalia mouths the verse in the same moment Akira sings it in his head, and it feels eerie. And then there’s the awful crashing sound of a porcelain vase being hurled to the nearest wall, and an angry snarl follows suit.

“Don’t you trust your partner anymore, _mon alouette_?” Goro has thrown out any pretense of politeness, switching to a spiteful tone that grates on Akira’s ears. “Now, be reasonable. We’re the _beau_ and the _belle_ , the face of this… _godforsaken_ police department! Everyone expects us to act like the lovebirds we are!”

_You mean trophy wife, you bastard._

“So tell me: why did you choose that uncouth robber over me? What does make you long for a lowly scum like him?”

Approaching footsteps. The amber gaze of his lover becomes trembling and liquid, way too liquid for going unnoticed by the thief.

“It’s because he fucks you good, huh? It boils down to such trivial matters, _mon alouette_?”

Akira’s hand slides in his leather jacket, slowly reaching for the pocket pistol concealed at the left side. Enough is enough. He can stand being insulted by a two-faced fop, but if it’s Krisalia who gets bad-mouthed…

“I thought you loved my hands on you, my precious lark.”

_Je te plumerai les yeux._

“Especially when I wrap them tightly on your frail neck.”

_Et le cou._

_Le cou._

_Mon Dieu, le cou._

The single tear falling down Krisalia’s cheek is enough to fill Akira with murderous intent. It should be easy, now that he’s sure that Goro is standing in front of the cashier desk. All he has to do is to roll to the countertop’s side, shoot the bastard in a knee, and then-  
And then a ringtone breaks the heavy silence. The thief’s body stiffens once again, straining his ears to catch what kind of curses the _Detective Prince_ mutters while reaching for his phone.

“I was in the middle of something, Boss. Is that urgent?”

A long pause. Too bad that Akira can’t make out what the mysterious caller is saying.

“Wh- now? Can’t you wait tomorrow morning? I’m busy with-”

Goro gets interrupted. Another long pause, then the spiteful brunet lets out an irritated sigh.

“…as you wish, Boss. I’ll head it there immediately.”

_Go fuck yourself_ , he adds right after hanging up the call. Then there’s that awful heavy silence again, and then finally, _finally_ the sweet release of leather shoes going away. Akira makes sure to wait a full minute before crashing down on his lover’s lips once again, fiercely kissing away any tear rolling down her burning cheeks.

“Ssssht, don’t cry. Don’t cry, _ma chère_. Your beloved Arsène, the gentleman thief, is here for you. Akechi is the reason behind that fearful look you had any time my fingers were gliding over your neck, is that it? Oh, my poor Treasure, belittled and mistreated by such an arrogant prick… Nobody will hurt you ever again, I promise, not even that disgusting, slimy snake… here, hold on me tightly. I’ll bring you home, Treasure, and rest assured: I’ll have you know the full extent of my affection. No more tears and pains for you, Treasure, only kisses and a never ending pleasure…”

Yes, Ryuji and Yusuke are definitely going to be pissed beyond measure. But, if that’s the price to pay for having his beloved detective in the welcoming warmth of his bed, finally able to call him with his true name as Akira thrusts in her with feverish abandon, pouring all of his love in his Treasure over and over again…

For Arsène, the Phantom Thief, it’s a good bargain.


End file.
